


You rock, girl!

by everyhowlmarksthedead



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyhowlmarksthedead/pseuds/everyhowlmarksthedead
Summary: This is my first one, so I hope you all enjoy. English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. And if you like, I can do a second part! Thank you for reading.
Relationships: Angel Reyes/Original Character(s), Angel Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Angel Reyes/Reader
Kudos: 5





	You rock, girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one, so I hope you all enjoy. English isn't my first language, I'm sorry if I have some mistakes with grammar. And if you like, I can do a second part! Thank you for reading.

Two years ago, for a reason you didn’t want to knew and still don’t wanting, your uncle asked you to leave the hospital where you were working at Los Angeles and move to Santo Padre. Things got a little difficult with the rebels and they were needing a nurse to help them. At the end, they were, are and will your roots, your family; so work with them, assisting Bishop at first, was like a dream coming true. You love to ride your bike, you love the MC and you love your labor with the medical business. Nothing could go wrong.

While the club is resting and everything is calm, you also help with the bar part, serving beer and tequila for every Mayan. That consolidated a good friendship with everyone, through the months. There are jokes, rides to nowhere just for fun, some parties (…), even Vicky has “adopted” you as a daughter of her. You’re one of them, at the end of the day. But you have a special connection with Coco and Ez since you came from LA. Gilly and Angel are reticent about the idea of a girl being part of the club, but it’s not about “you’re a girl”, mostly like they can’t avoid the idea of seeing you as their little sister, and don’t want a life like that for you. But you’re good at your job, have a good aim because Coco and Marcus teached you and also are pretty fast ridding your motorbike. So, once again, nothing could go wrong.

For those reasons, Bishop decided to take you to a simple mission with Traq, Taza and Riz. You should protect a shipment of the Cartel to the border, easy to have Coco’s place who had to stay at Santo Padre taking care of Letti, and some fever shit or kinda like.

One week away of the club, with no notices of it, ‘cause Bishop only could contact if something get really bad. Come back home was the best part of it. The rest of the Mayans are having some fun at Vicky’s house, waiting for you to ride at. Helmet out, motorbikes off, you walk through the living room with a big smile in your lips.

“What’s up! Crew’s at home!”

Everybody at the room cheers their beers, before getting up to say hello with some hugs and kisses. “Good job, (Y/N), it was a pleasure to work with you in that mission”, Bishop says palming your back, “have some rest with the guys, drink, you deserve it”.

Coco is the first one to take you between his arms, with EZ behind him waiting to the same. It’s good to be back. Vicky is also on her way, bringing you a plate with some tacos.

“Eat, mija, I’m pretty sure those big guys doesn’t gave you enough food”. Since your parents past away five years ago by a car accident, Marcus and she were something like and it’s fine. You’re fine with that, though you miss them a lot. Finally, you take the dish and seat on the nearest couch of the table where Gilly and Angel are playing poker, very concentrated.

“Angel was talking about you the whole time. (Y/N) does it better, (Y/N) puts this there, (Y/N) should says whatever… And shit like that. It was like you’ve never left the club”, Coco whispers in your ear, with a funny smile, taking a seat by your side.

“Shut the fuck up!”, Angel shouts leaving the cards on the table with that fiery voice he uses when gets exposed. “Everyone missed her, not only me”.

“It’s not true!”, you can hear EZ laughs from the kitchen, accompanied with some of Vicky’s girls.

“Fuck this shit, I’m out”, Angel gets up of his chair in a bad mood with a frown, trying to escape somewhere to smoke alone.

“Come on, Angel! It’s ok to miss me, we’re friends!” You can’t avoid to laugh too, while the guys say something like “right at the friendzone”. Bishop and Taza are shaking their heads, enjoying how fun it’s see their secretary in this kind of situation. You almost drowned with a piece of a taco, coughing while you’re looking for some air to breath. Leaving the plate on the small table, you get up with the intention to find Angel and talk to him, before Bishop tell you to do it with just one look. You nod in silence.

“Go get the boy, girl!”, EZ is in his good mood, bothering his brother all the time. Again, everybody in the room start to laugh. You know very well what to do. It’s your moment and you’re brave enough to have the balls and ask him for a date. So you follow the same way he took outside, to the back yard.

He’s sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, a cigarette between his fingers taking a puff in silence. Looking to nowhere, probably distracted on his own thoughts. You like him since you two met, 'cause look at him! Not only in the aspect of he being extra hot with the vest. He’s kind (when he wants to), attentive and takes care of the club as his own family. You walk by his side, saying nothing, with your arms crossed on the chest.

“Can I have one?” You ask, pointing the cigar with a finger. He looks at you, somewhat surprised. Nods bringing you the pack to light the cigarette after give the rest back. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine”.

“I’m sorry if they bothered you”, point this time the door at your back, referring to the MC inside of the house.

“Don’t give a shit”, he says rolling his eyes with a sigh.

You lay down by his side in silence, smoking for a moment and letting the smoke go out by your nose. Then, you nod with the chin. “We should go on a date”.

Angel’s laughs flood the alley, shaking his head like it’s the funiest joke he ever heard. “The fuck you saying, (Y/N)? One week away and you get crazy”.

“I’m serious, Angel. I like you, and… you can’t deny you like me.”

“Of course you do, chamaca. You’re smart, pretty, brave and have that insane thing that scared the shit out of everyone when you get mad at something bad we do”, the oldest Reyes rolls his eyes again. “But this is not a life for you”

“For me? You became a Mayan, I was born being it. So, don’t you dare to use it against me. If you don’t wanna out, just say it”.

Silence. Angel doesn’t say anything. He looks at you, with that kind of feeling that he lose the battle. You kiss his cheek, putting an arm on his shoulders. You finally get it, after two years of a long wait. Angel is trying not to smile, 'cause both know you want it.


End file.
